monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Solomon Grundy
Solomon Grundy is an undead supervillain from DC Comics. He has clashed many times with various superheroes, including Batman, Green Lantern and Superman. He has also been a member of various supervillain teams such as the Injustice League. Origins Solomon Grundy was originally known by the name Cyrus Gold. He was a petty criminal from Gotham City who had entered into an affair with a prostitute named Rachel Rykel. In 1895, Rykel became pregnant with Gold's child and attempted to blackmail Gold into giving her money to remain silent. Cyrus met with Rachel outside of Gotham in an area commonly known as Slaughter Swamp. Cyrus refused to cave into Rachel's blackmail demands, and so Rachel and her pimp Jem attacked and murdered Cyrus by striking him in the back of the head with a shovel. They then buried Cyrus in the swamp and departed, assured that no one would come looking for him. However, the swamp was filled with abnormal detritus and toxins that seeped into Gold's corpse. Through an unknown process, the corpse was transformed into a gruesome, zombie-like state, and fifty years after his death, Gold awoke and emerged from the swamp. With no memory of his former life, the undead creature wandered into a hobo camp. The hobos asked him who he was, but the only thing that came to mind was a line from a nursery rhyme his mother told him as a child: "Solomon Grundy, Born on a Monday". From that time forward, Gold became known as Solomon Grundy. Personality Grundy's mental state has fluctuated considerably over the course of his comic book appearances. Most times, he has very limited intelligence, often speaking in third-person or just reciting the Solomon Grundy nursery rhyme. Likewise, he has normally proven to be extremely aggressive, lashing out at the slightest provocation. Due to his stupidity, he behaves in a rather child-like manner; as well as lashing out when threatened, he has proven to be very gullible and easily tricked. The strangest facet of Grundy's personality is that it seems to change every time he is resurrected. In most cases, his personality is childish, savage or stupid, but there have also been occasions where he has come back to life with at least moderate intelligence and even memories of his former life as Cyrus Gold. Abilities * Superhuman Strength - Grundy boasts tremendous physical strength, allowing him to rival heavy-hitters such as Superman or Wonder Woman. * Durability - Grundy possesses incredible endurance and can withstand most physical blows with ease. He is also bulletproof, fireproof, does not need to eat, sleep or even breathe. * Immortality - While Grundy can technically be killed, he never stays dead and eventually comes back to life. Each time he resurrects, he becomes stronger than before and his personality changes. His personality as Cyrus Gold has never been restored fully, though he has temporarily regained some memories of his former life. Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:DC Comics Category:Monsters in Television Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Humanoids Category:Villains Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Animated Monsters